Kingdom Hearts III: Key to Infinity
by G'daykiller
Summary: My idea for what could happen after KH2 has ended
1. prologe

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

KEYS TO INFINITY

This is my first FanFic so please be nice with your reviews

The evil has spawned, the keys have reawaked though darkness and doom, hope light creates

Authors note: I do not own or make any claims to the characters (Mellthion not included, he's owned by Dread) or places that I am using in my story. Thank you for reading, please don't sue me. 

Ch1: War of the blades

1000 on the side of light and 1000 on the side of shadow

King of the heartless Mellthion set his eye on the world of destiny islands the refuge of the last 100 keyblade wilders of light

There only hope was to fight off the wilders of shadow, most knew that they would not live though the battle but that did not matter to them they would run no more.

One of the wilders of light took his place as the king of light his name was Rikuna, he lead them into battle to save the worlds from the darkness that was Mellthion.

After weeks of fighting the war was ended by the sacrifice of 100's of souls but one brave soul sealed himself and Mellthion in a great prison now days know as kingdom hearts. The brave soul was named Sora he was never seen again after that day.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch2: A Jernonry Begins

(Starting off were kingdom hearts II left off)

Destiny islands 120 years latter

Sora walked up to Kairi to have a look at the note from the king

It said:

_Sora, Kairi and Riku we need you at radiant garden I will meet you there when you land go talk to Leon_

_Signed the king_

"Woh the king must need us badly to sign it like this" said Riku

"Well we better get going he said he needs us" said Kairi

"Well come on!" yelled Sora making them both jump

"DON'T DO THAT!!" Riku and Kairi yelled at him

Sora had already started for the shack were they kept the gumi ship

"Race ya to the ship. First one to there gets to drive" he called

Kairi won

"How'd you win?" Sora asked dumbstartked

"I used a shortcut" she said smiling

Soon they were on their way radiant garden

"_You know you really ought to tell Kairi how you feel about her" said Roxas_

"_Shut it Roxas" said Sora_

"_Why? She must like you just as much" Roxas said_

"_I don't know if she dose ok, just leave me alone" Sora yelled_

"_Fine" said Roxas _

"Sora you ok man?" asked Riku

"Huh… oh yeah sorry" he replied

"What happened just then?" he asked

Sora answered plain and simply "Roxas"

Riku just laughed and said "oh"

Kairi was talking with Namina

"_Hey Namina?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_I'm bored of this; I need to talk to someone"_

"_Ok, um... Doesn't Sora like you?" Namina asked_

"_I don't know Namina" she said simply_

"_Kay" said Namina_

_Namina asked "What about you do you like him?"_

"_Yeah, I do like him a lot, in fact I love him" she replied_

"_That's odd" Namina laughed_

"_Why?"_

"'_Cause I like Roxas just as much"_

"_Guess you get it being our nobodies"_

"_Guess so"_

Kairi was flying pretty well until Sora made her jump

"Hey" he said "Aahh!!" she yelped

"Sorry, you ok?" he asked

"Yeah, hey where's Riku?"

Sora just smiled and replied "Oh he nodded off a while back"

"So we've got the ship to ourselves?" she asked

"Yep" said Sora

"_NOW's your chance to tell…"Roxas and Namina began_

"_SHUT UP!!!" Sora and Kairi yelled _

"_Fine" they both said_

"Hey" said Sora "there's Radiant Garden"

"Where?" Kairi asked

"Dead ahead" replied Sora

"Oh I see" she said "better go wake up Riku"

"Sure thing" he said smiling

"_Man Kairi sure looks beautiful" Sora thought_

"_Then go and tell her that" Roxas said making Sora jump_

"_NO, SHUT UP ROXAS" he yelled _

Sora walked into the back and started to shake Riku awake and told him

"Wake up we're here"

"Huh? Oh we are?" he asked

"Yep" said Sora

"Well we better get going"

Sora and Riku walk into the front of the ship and see they have arrived

"Let's get down there and find out what's going on" said Kairi

"Yeah" said Riku and Sora


	3. Chapter 2

Authors note: I do not own or make any claims to the characters (Mellthion not included, he's owned by Dread) or places that I am using in my story. Thank you for reading, please don't sue me. 

Ch: 3 Learning the past

When they landed they went straight to Merlins and knocked on the door Leon greeted them and told them "Come in and hurry"  
They walked in and Sora was about to ask Leon what was wrong when he felt dizzy and collapsed, Kairi walked up to Sora and touched him on the arm and collapsed as well.

Sora was walking around a circle glass platform when Kairi appeared then a voice said "Welcome mistress of light and the Keyblade"

"Me? but that's Sora who's the Keyblade master"

"Corccet, but I said Mistress not Master"

"You" said Sora "you're the one that's been leading me all this time"

"Ah, Master of the Keyblade and of light I did not see you, and yes it is me"

"Did you just say that me and Kairi are both Keyblade and light masters?"

"Yes I did, because you see there are two of every master one male and one female, but" the voice said "but you two are different entirely for you have a way to double your attacks and more than one of each"

"How" asked Kairi

Roxas and Namina appeared on the glass as well

"Woh what are we doing here?" asked Roxas

"I don't know" said Namina

"With them" said the voice "now go and fight the darkness with them at your side you cannot lose"

Riku was trying to wake Sora up Sora told him "Lave me alone" "Man" said a voice that woke him up "he is no morning person"

"Roxas?" he asked sitting bolt upright knocking Riku on the ground ("HEY!!")

There sitting across the room was Roxas and Namina

"Roxas, Namina what are you doing here?" he asked

"We were separated from you and Kairi" Namina replied

"Sora" said Riku getting up "what happened in there?"

"It would seem I'm not the only Keyblade master"

"WHAT??" yelled Riku

"Kairi's one too" Sora replied "so are Roxas and Namina"

Next to him Kairi started to stir

"Ow my head" she groaned

"You ok" asked Sora

"Yeah I think so"

Leon then walks in "hey good to see your awake" he said "come on your need in the world council room"

"WHAT??" they all said

"Just come on"

Soon they walked into the world council room and Leon told them to go and sit in front of the Radiant garden seats.

When they sat down people started to come in including Elizabeth Swan and her father, Peter pan and Tinkerbelle, King Mickey and Queen Minnie and many many more people.

When everyone was seated someone sounded a trumpet and said "The King (I know that this should be Ansem the Wise but he went and got himslef killed this is his replacement) and Queen of Radiant garden" then two people who, Sora thought looked a lot like Kairi, walked in and sat down behind them.

The King said "Mellthion's power is returning we can sense it through the world"

The senior representatives of each world said "What? It's impossible for him to be coming back"

"Excuse me" said Sora everyone turned to him "Who is this Mellthion guy?"

"Why should we tell them who he is it doesn't concern them"

Before anyone could answer Sora, Kairi, Namina, Roxas and Riku had summoned there Keyblades "Now dose it?" asked Sora

"They should be told" said Mickey

"Thanks" replied Sora

"First who are they?" said someone

"Riku" "Sora" "his nobodie Roxas" "A princess of hearts nobodie Namina" "and said princess of hearts Kairi"

The king and Queen looked at each another and whispered "Could it be?" they looked at Mickey who nodded,

The king then said "They will be told everything we know about him, Leon take them to another room and tell them what they need to know"

Leon just nodded and took them back to Merlins and left a note on the Kings throne.

"Ok Mellthion was the king of the heartless…" Leon started to say

"What?!!?" they all said "let me finish" said Leon "Mellthion was the king of the heartless 116 Years ago and he cased a huge war that killed 100's of people all of them Keyblade wilders one of them trapped them self in a prison along with Mellthion and that's all we know really for sure we think that the one that trapped thierself in there with him was the last Keyblade master"

Just then the door burst open and Yuffie came in panting for breath and said "we need you guys"

"Why" they asked "HEATLESS" she yelled "Come on" roared Sora "let's go smash some Heartless" "yeah" the others shouted in agreement

When they got there Sora saw Donald go flying so he threw a potion at him "thanks" he quaked then he saw it was Sora "Sora lets limit" "yeah good idea" he called. "COMET" they yelled together that took care of the heartless they were fighting Sora turned in time for Kairi to get throw right on top of him "ouch!!" he cried "sorry Sora" Kairi said "that's ok" he said "Look out" he cried pushing her out of the way of a large body and getting hit with it all himself he landed next to Kairi "you ok?" she asked "yeah" then all of the heartless stopped and turned their heads to the sky and roared and they left in a huge cloud of dark smoke "where'd they go" asked Riku Sora turned and said "Mellthion I can feel it's were they've gone I don't know how but I can" "It's a power of the Keyblade it lets you see were the heartless are in dark times" said the King then he turned to Kairi and asked "Will you please follow me?" "Sure but Sora comes too" she answered "Very well" he said soon they were in Ansmen's study the King then said "Kairi my daughter your mother and I are proud of you"

"What" said Kairi "do you mean by that??!!"

"Kairi you are my daughter and the princess of Radiant garden"

"I'm royalty?" she asked

"Yes" the king replied

"_Great now Kairi wont even think about going out with me ever" Sora thought "quit compiling you're giving me a headache" "HOW CAN YOU STILL HEAR WHAT I'M SAYING IN MY HEAD???!!!!" "Don't know but hey Kairi will still love you" "What do you mean still?" "I have a hunch that Kairi loves you so much that if it came to a choice of losing you and being turned into a heartless she'd go with heartless" "WHAT?!!?" "You heard me"_

"_Thanks for the morel boast, anything I can do for you in return?" he said sarcastically "Yeah, could you stop telling me to shut my pie hole?" "Hell no, shut it" "Oh well can't blame me for trying"_

"Woh I never knew that I was a real princess as well as a princess of hearts!" Kairi said in amazement

"Yes you are, your mother and I sent you away to keep you safe"

"Why I can keep myself safe?"

"We didn't know that you could use the Keyblade"

There was a knock on the door

"Tron" asked Sora "who is it?"

"It's just…"

A/N: can you guess who is behind the door if you do I will send you the alternate ending to the story via Email


	4. Chapter 3

Authors note: I do not own or make any claims to the characters (Mellthion not included, he's owned by Dread and the king and queen of Radiant Garden are owned by me Havoc) or places that I am using in my story (Trinity forge and Castle Doom not included). Thank you for reading, please don't sue me.

Ch: 3 Learning the past

When they landed they went straight to Merlins and knocked on the door Leon greeted them and told them "Come in and hurry"  
They walked in and Sora was about to ask Leon what was wrong when he felt dizzy and collapsed, Kairi walked up to Sora and touched him on the arm and collapsed as well.

Sora was walking around a circle glass platform when Kairi appeared then a voice said "Welcome mistress of light and the Keyblade"

"Me? But that's Sora who's the Keyblade master"

"Corccet, but I said Mistress not Master"

"You" said Sora "you're the one that's been leading me all this time"

"Ah, Master of the Keyblade and of light I did not see you, and yes it is me"

"Did you just say that me and Kairi are both Keyblade and light masters?"

"Yes I did, because you see there are two of every master one male and one female, but" the voice said "but you two are different entirely for you have a way to double your attacks and more than one of each"

"How" asked Kairi

Roxas and Namina appeared on the glass as well

"Woh what are we doing here?" asked Roxas

"I don't know" said Namina

"With them" said the voice "now go and fight the darkness with them at your side you cannot lose"

Riku was trying to wake Sora up Sora told him "Lave me alone" "Man" said a voice that woke him up "he is no morning person"

"Roxas?" he asked sitting bolt upright knocking Riku on the ground ("HEY!")

There sitting across the room was Roxas and Namina

"Roxas, Namina what are you doing here?" he asked

"We were separated from you and Kairi" Namina replied

"Sora" said Riku getting up "what happened in there?"

"It would seem I'm not the only Keyblade master"

"WHAT?" yelled Riku

"Kairi's one too" Sora replied "so are Roxas and Namina"

Next to him Kairi started to stir

"Ow my head" she groaned

"You ok" asked Sora

"Yeah I think so"

Leon then walks in "hey good to see your awake" he said "come on your need in the world council room"

"WHAT?" they all said

"Just come on"

Soon they walked into the world council room and Leon told them to go and sit in front of the Radiant garden seats.

When they sat down people started to come in including Elizabeth Swan and her father, Peter pan and Tinkerbelle, King Mickey and Queen Minnie and many many more people.

When everyone was seated someone sounded a trumpet and said "The King (I know for those of you who have played the games that this should be Ansem the wise but he went and killed himself so this is someone different so deal with it) and Queen of Radiant garden" then two people who, Sora thought, looked a lot like Kairi, walked in and sat down behind them.

The King said "Mellthion's power is returning we can sense it through the worlds"

The senior representatives of each world said "What? It's impossible for him to be coming back"

"Excuse me" said Sora everyone turned to him "Who is this Mellthion guy?"

"Why should we tell them who he is it doesn't concern them"

Before anyone could answer Sora, Kairi, Namina, Roxas and Riku had summoned there Keyblades "Now dose it?" asked Sora

"They should be told" said Mickey

"Thanks" replied Sora

"First who are they?" said someone

"Riku" "Sora" "his nobodie Roxas" "A princess of hearts nobodie Namina" "and said princess of hearts Kairi"

The king and Queen looked at each another and whispered "Could it be?" they looked at Mickey who nodded,

The king then said "They will be told everything we know about him, Leon take them to another room and tell them what they need to know"

Leon just nodded and took them back to Merlins and left a note on the Kings throne (which was in a different room)

"Ok Mellthion was the king of the heartless…" Leon started to say

"What?" they all said "let me finish" said Leon "Mellthion was the king of the heartless 116 Years ago and he cased a huge war that killed 100's of people all of them Keyblade wilders one of them trapped them self in a prison along with Mellthion and that's all we know really for sure we think that the one that trapped there self in there with him was the last Keyblade master"

Just then the door burst open and Yuffie came in panting for breath and said "we need you guys"

"Why" they asked "HEATLESS" she yelled "Come on" roared Sora "let's go smash some Heartless" "yeah" the others shouted in agreement

When they got there Sora saw Donald go flying so he threw a potion at him "thanks" he quaked then he saw it was Sora "Sora lets limit" "yeah good idea" he called. "SORA!" Donald quaked loudly "DONALD!" Sora yelled back in replay "COMET" they yelled together and suddenly fire balls started falling down all over the place after 30 seconds of this Sora and Donald yelled/quaked loudly "COMET RAIN" the fire balls stopped for a few seconds and then came so hard that they left craters in the ground that took care of the heartless they were fighting Sora turned in time for Kairi to get throw right on top of him "ouch!" he cried "sorry Sora" Kairi said "that's ok" he said "Look out" he cried pushing her out of the way of a large body and getting hit with it all himself he landed next to Kairi "you ok?" she asked "yeah" then all of the heartless stopped and turned their heads to the sky and roared and they left in a huge cloud of dark smoke "where'd they go" asked Riku Sora turned and said "Mellthion I can feel it's were they've gone I don't know how but I can" "It's a power of the Keyblade it lets you see were the heartless are in dark times" said the King then he turned to Kairi and asked "Will you please follow me?" "Sure but Sora comes too" she answered "Very well" he said soon they were in Ansmen's study the King then said "Kairi my daughter your mother and I are proud of you"

"What" said Kairi "do you mean by that?"

"Kairi you are my daughter and the princess of Radiant garden"

"I'm royalty?" she asked

"Yes" the king replied

"_Great now Kairi wont even think about going out with me ever" Sora thought "quit compiling you're giving me a headache" "HOW CAN YOU STILL HEAR WHAT I'M SAYING IN MY HEAD?" "Don't know but hey Kairi will still love you" "What do you mean still?" "I have a hunch that Kairi loves you so much that if it came to a choice of losing you and being turned into a heartless she'd go with heartless" "WHAT?" "You heard me"_

"_Thanks for the morel boast, anything I can do for you in return?" he said sarcastically "Yeah, could you stop telling me to shut my pie hole?" "Hell no, shut it" "Oh well can't blame me for trying"_

"Woh I never knew that I was a real princess as well as a princess of hearts!" Kairi said in amazement

"Yes you are, your mother and I sent you away to keep you safe"

"Why I can keep myself safe?"

"We didn't know that you could use the Keyblade"

There was a knock on the door

"Tron" asked Sora "who is it?"

"It's just…"

A/N: can you guess who is behind the door if you do I will send you the alternate ending to the story via Email


	5. Chapter 4

Authors note: I do not own or make any claims to the characters (Mellthion not included, he's owned by Dread and the king and queen of Radiant Garden are owned by me Havoc) or places that I am using in my story (Trinity forge and Castle Doom not included). Thank you for reading, please don't sue me.

Ch4: Their back

"…King Mickey" said Tron "let him in?"

"Yeah" Kairi and Sora answered at the same time

"Sorry" said Mickey "but I need to talk to Sora" "now" he added as he walked in

"What is?" Sora asked "I've just got information that four out of the seven princesses of hearts are missing" Mickey said "WHAT?" Sora and Kairi yelped at the same time "this is not good" Sora Said

"Yeah" said a voice from behind him making him jump and summon his Keyblade and swing it around right in to Roxas's head "OW!" he cried

"Sorry" said Sora "you scared me just then"

"This is not good" said Roxas rubbing his head were Sora had hit him "I've just leant that it's the heartless doing all this and that both sides of Xhaonort (the heartless side that called himself Ansmen (Kingdom hearts) and the Nobodie side that called himself Xemans (Kingdom hearts II) for those of you who don't know who I'm talking about) are back and they want revenge"

"What?" said Sora

"You heard me"

"We better get going to save the worlds then because them being back means just one thing" said Sora looking determined

"Sora" said Kairi "I'm coming too"

"What?" said her father "you will do no such thing young lady"

"YES I WILL IF I WHANT TOO" Kairi yelled

"Fine, but you will have a guard of my best people at your side at all times" her father answered "is that understood"

"Yes" said Kairi

"Good" he then said "all of you can go except you two" he finished pointing at Roxas and Sora

Mickey and Kairi left to get what they would need for the Jernonry ahead

"I ask that you will take care of my daughter on this Jernonry" he said

"Sure" they both said "and I think that So…ooff!" Roxas started to say before Sora elbowed him in gut "what was that you were saying?" the King asked "nothing" wheezed Roxas "nothing at all"

"Very well go you will be need at the Gumi hanger" the King told them

"Yes sir" the both said

When they got to the hanger they found out that the guard was made up of: Leon, the rest of the restoration committee and Cloud

"You guys are the guard?" asked Roxas smiling

"Yeah" said Leon

"Well at lest we're working with people we know" Sora laughed

"True, so very true" said Cid

"Come on we're lasting time" said Riku

"Lets go, first stop…" Sora started to say

A/N: can you guess were they are going if you do I will send you the alternate ending to the story via Email


	6. Chapter 5

Authors note: I do not own or make any claims to the characters (Mellthion not included, he's owned by Dread and the king and queen of Radiant Garden are owned by me Havoc) or places that I am using in my story (Trinity forge and Castle Doom not included). Thank you for reading, please don't sue me.

Ch5: Time to sail

"…Port Royal" finished Kairi

"Why not?" said Riku

"Ok, you heard the women let's go to Port Royal Cid" said Sora

"On it" said Cid

Soon the group was on their way to Port Royal  
"Hey Riku can I tell you something and can you keep it secret?" Sora asked

"Sure" he answered

"Listen I really like Kairi, a lot, as in I love her" said Sora

"Woh" said Riku "I never thought I'd hear you say that" he laughed

"Can I trust you?" Sora asked

"Sure thing man" Riku answered "I said I'd keep it secret and I will"

"Thanks" Said Sora

"Port Royal Coming up" said Cid's voice over the speaker "prepare for landing"

When Sora and Riku got to the teleporter they found that only Stich (who had snuck aboard when no one was looking) would be coming down with them to protect Kairi

Sora went up to Leon and asked "Why are we only getting Stich down there?"

"Kairi made a bit of a scene about us all going so we agreed we would only send Stich down with you guys" Leon answered "I mean there isn't going to be too much trouble down there with him, is there"

"Guess not" Sora replied

A few minutes later Sora, Riku, Namina, Roxas, Kairi and Stich were beamed down onto Port Royal

Them some people grabbed Sora and took into town holding him by the arms Sora saw Will Turner ahead being dragged as well, there in the center of town was a man Sora had never seen before, the mans name was Cutler Becket, Elizabeth then came running behind the men dragging Will yelling at them to let him go, with in a few seconds Sora was standing next to Will who said "Hi Sora"

Then the man said "I am Load Cutler Becket and you are both under arrest for helping a pirate by the name of Jack Sparrow…" "Captain Jack Sparrow" Will spat "…Captain Jack Sparrow, who was convicted to death escape from prison for witch the penalty is also death" "On what grounds do you do this Becket?" Elizabeth Asked in a very annoyed voice "I have the warrants for their arrest right here" he said holding up two pieces of paper Kairi, who Sora hadn't seen come up, took them from Becket and looked at them and said "but this warrant is for a Elizabeth Swan" "Oh it is my mistake here is the one for Will Turner" Becket said calmly "arrest her as well" "Yes sir" one of them answered

Kairi had seen the other one and was reading it now and saw that it was for Sora and looked shocked

Sora saw her face as she looked up at him and then summoned her Keyblade and used it to attack Becket

Becket grabbed her and threw her at the ground and yelled to his men "Arrest this young lady" pointing at Kairi

"On what grounds sir?" one of his men asked

"On the grounds that she has just attacked me" he answered "for witch the penalty is also death" he added turning to Kairi just in time to get hit in the nose with her Keyblade so that he fell backwards crying out in pain.

Soon they were all down in the cells Will and Elizabeth in one and Sora and Kairi in other in two different parts of the prison "Why did you attack him like that Kairi?" Sora almost shouted "Because I saw that you had been put under arrest ok" Kairi snapped back at him

"_Sora ware you we can't find you" Roxas said in his head "Me and little miss know-it-all Kairi are in prison" Sora replied "WHAT?" Roxas yelled almost knocking Sora out_

"_We are in prison"_

"_How in the hell did you get there?"_

"_I got arrested for helping Jack"_

"_What about Kairi?" _

"_She attacked one of the guys that arrested me and Will"_

"_Bad move to her"_

"_Yeah and now I'm probably not going to keep my promise to her dad"_

The next morning Sora and Will were escorted to Becket's office were he told them "I will give you two, miss Swan, that rude girl and Mr. Sparrow…" "Captain" Will and Sora spat "Fine Captain Sparrow, all a pardoning if you will get me something that is in the procession of Captain Sparrow" Sora thought while Will said "you mean the Pearl?" "The Pearl what would I need it for what I'm talking about is something much smaller. It is…" "Jack's compass" said Sora "there is just one problem it leads to Isle dun morgh were the only thing that was worth taking was the cursed Aztec gold" "Oh no you see it leads to more than Isle dun morgh it leads you to much much more"

"Fine" said Will "we'll find Jack for you if you keep your end of the deal"

"Done" Becket said smiling smugly

After Sora and Will we're done with Becket they came down to tell  
Elizabeth and Kairi

"Becket wants us to find Jack and get his compass so that we can get a pardon for our crimes" Will told them

"What?, are you sure that Jack will help?" Elizabeth asked looking concerned

"He had better" Kairi snapped from the corner of the cell "or I'll break out and kill him myself"

The men in the next cell were looking very scared at Kairi, Sora guessed that she had blown off some steam

"Were are you going to go first?" Elizabeth asked Will

"Tortuga, I'll start there and keep on going till I find him" Will answered

Sora then contacted Roxas

"_Roxas get Riku to meet me and Will at the docks"_

"_Ok, what about me and Namina?" Roxas asked _

"_I want you two too stay back here and keep an eye on Kairi and Elizabeth for us let us know if Becket is double-crossing us, Kay?"_

"_Sure thing Sora"_

"_Thanks man"_

"Will Riku is coming with us to help find Jack" Sora told Will

"Why?, he'll be needed here to keep an eye on Becket"

"I've got myself on that job" Sora laughed

"How?"

"My nobodie Roxas is handling it for me"

Soon they got to the docks where they meet up with Riku and the three started to look for a ship that would take them to Tortuga

One sleepless night, due to a storm, later…

The three of them thanked the men that had brought them over and went to find what they were after

After two women slapped him and told him to give it to Jack

Sora was starting to think it was not worth it

Then Will came up and said "Good news…"

A/N: can you guess what the good news if you do I will send you the alternate ending to the story via Email


	7. Chapter 6

Ch6 :Finding the Pearl

"…some one knows were we can find the Pearl"

"Well it's a start" said Riku

"And they have agreed to take us there to find Jack and the rest of the crew"

"That's great" Sora almost yelled "lets go find Jack"

A few hours later they were being rowed onto shore to go up to the Pearl when the rower stopped and started speaking German "Wir Nicht vertic gu! Du IST goinkt Haber schwimmen"

"I don't believe it he's telling us to swim to shore"

All three of them got ready to jump into the water and the rower said "Guten gluck"

Soon the trio had swam to shore and Will saw a parrot and remarked "Well theirs a familiar face" ""What do you mean?" asked Sora

"This is Cotton one of the crew's members parrots" Will explained

"WAK! Don't eat me! WAK!"

"What do you mean? Were not going to eat you"

"WAK! Don't eat me! WAK! Don't eat me! WAK!"

Then he flew off "lets go" said Sora "good idea" Riku replied

A few minutes later Will stopped them and looked down and picked something off the ground and whispered "Gibbs's water" "Sora stay on the path I'm going to follow this string" after a few minutes Sora and Riku heard Will yelp and started running the way it had come from and they heard him fighting saying "Come on I could do this all day!" then nothing

One minute later they came into a clearing were Sora saw Will's sword had fallen on the ground so he picked it up carried it with him after using it to cut their way through the undergrowth they came to a cliff Were they could see walking bridges up and down two cliffs that came close together "Sora" Riku said pointing down "look down there" Sora looked down in time to see two cages swing up grab for the vines, as they grabbed Sora saw Will in one, and both started to climb to the top but both stopped about half way up Sora could see one of the natives was walking across the bridge the other cage started to climb much slower but it had started again! Then when the cage got to the top it let go and it dropped and the Will-less cage fell the men inside screaming all the way getting the attention of the native and he looked down and turned and ran back the way he had come "MOVE!" Will yelled from the cage when they got to the top Sora and Riku cut it free and started to pushing it away from the village just as the natives came running "BETTER START RUNNING!" Riku yelled

"COME ON LADS" Gibbs yelled "LIFT IT JUST LIKE A LADYS SKIRT!"

All the men lifted and a small pirate by the name of Marty got lifted up with because he was much to short for his legs to reach the ground, after running for a few minutes Will shouted "Stop!, Hill ahead!" the cage stopped in time and so did Sora but Riku didn't and he slammed right into the back of the cage so that it went flying down the hill with Riku and Sora running after it so that the natives wouldn't eat them and so they could stop it they got in front and had started to slow it down when Will shouted "Look out!" Sora and Riku had time to turn around and see a huge hole were there was an underground river that led out to sea "OH MAN!" Sora had time to shout before they were eaten by the hole and had to start swimming for it, it looked like they weren't going to make it when one of the natives started yelling to the rest of them, they all turned to each other and then turned and started to run back the way they had come. "Were they going?" Sora asked

"Don't know and don't want to find out" Will and Riku said together

Meanwhile…

Two very familiar pirates were rowing in on a bout there names were: Pintel and Ragetti and both had been on Barbossa's crew "LOOK!" Pintel yelled "IT'S THE PEARL"

"WELL COME ON LAD LETS GO GET OUR SHIP" Ragetti cried

Soon the two were trying to get the ship ready to sail when Gibbs the rest of the crew Sora and Will came up and started to climb aboard "good you've done it for us" Gibbs said "ah, that's right 'cause we knew you were coming so we got the ship ready for you" "prepare to make sail" Gibbs Shouted "Wait" said Will "what of Jack I'm not leaving here with out him" "niter am I" Sora said dirtermedly  
Just then Jack came running into sight Will smiled but it only lasted a few seconds as all of the natives came running into sight right behind him "time to go" Will and Sora said at the same time.

Just as the Pearl was about to leave Jack jumped onto one of the ropes that were hanging over the edge of the ship and yelled "Alas me children, remember today as the day that you almost…." He started to say just before a huge wave then crashed right into him "Captain Jack Sparrow" he finished spiting out water from his mouth


	8. Chapter 7

Authors note: I do not own or make any claims to the characters (Mellthion not included, he's owned by Dread (my partner in the fan fic bis) and the king and queen of Radiant Garden are owned by me Havoc) or places that I am using in my story (Trinity forge and Castle Doom not included). Thank you for reading, please don't sue me.

Ch7: Princess to the rescue

Back in the prison that night Elizabeth's father came in with the keys and unlocked the doors and told a startled looking Elizabeth and Kairi to hurry up and come with him "why?" asked Kairi "because I will not put my daughters life on the line no matter who is supposed to save it" "But" said Kairi "Sora and Will can do it with out a problem" "that maybe but I don't like the chances of them failing" he replied

A few minutes latter they were almost to a carriage when Mr. Swan said "This carriage will take you to the docks and there you will board a ship that will leave in a few minutes…"but that was all he got to say before a member of Becket's men said "'ello 'ello what have we got here?" Kairi quickly knocked the man out and got in the carriage with Elizabeth and Mr. Swan closed the door and said "I will see you soon" then the rest of Beckets men came around all the corners and Becket came up to Mr. Swan and said "Were are they?" "Who?" replied Mr. Swan "You know very well who I'm talking about" Becket snapped "Elizabeth and that rude girl that was with her" "I haven't got the foggiest were they are" Mr. Swan told Becket "Then you won't mind us searching this carriage" Becket stated (for those of you who are worried Elizabeth and Kairi slipped away during the conversation) Becket then walked straight to the carriage and opened it and saw that no one was in there but Kairi had set a trap for him, (when he opened the door it pulled a rope attached to her Keyblade and it swung and hit him square in the face breaking his nose) Becket falls back yelling in pain/shock and then yells pointing at the carriage "were did that…that thing come from"  
one of Becket's men looked in to the carriage and said "What thing sir?" "That thi…" he said turning around "WERE IS IT?" he bellowed


	9. Note

Just posting to my loyal readers that I plan to rewrite Kingdom Hearts III: Key to Infinity

Until I have finished the rewrite I won't be posting up more chapters and don't worry I'll give you a week's warning before I pull down the current version in favour of the new one.

I want to thank Loumaria for being my first subscriber


End file.
